Man In A Black Suit
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: AU:: Not all men come as knights in shining armor. And Natsume is certainly not a knight. NxM, ONE-SHOT


**Title: **Man In A Black Suit  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **K+  
**Category: **Romance  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **I just don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**Summary: **AU: Not all men are knights in shining armor. And Natsume is certainly not a knight. NxM, ONESHOT

**Notes: **May contain OCCness.

* * *

You know how they say your knight in shining armor will come one day? It's like a metaphor that you are the princess and your future husband, that "knight in shining armor," will come to rescue you. Rescue you from what? Being single for the rest of your life? Pfft.

She glanced up from her work to look at the clock; it's almost two o'clock in the afternoon. She tapped her pencil against her work, thinking how to make a different route without using the front gates of the school. Sad thing is—it's _impossible_.

He was already back from that meeting he had to go with his father so he can take over his father's company. Mikan already knew he was standing at the front gates, waiting for the school bell to ring. She was _not_ anticipating for his comeback. She was actually glad that he left!

She remembered how he looked; baggy pants nearly falling off and his very long, loose t-shirt with long-sleeves underneath. He always wore a beanie hat and a pair of sunglasses like he was in disguise. But he wasn't; that was his everyday look.

Was there something wrong with looking _nice_? Mikan has never seen him—and by him, I mean Natsume—wear a suit to an important meeting. Even when the school switched to uniforms, he came to school in his everyday indecent clothing. And he never got in trouble for it!

Mikan started chewing on her pencil in stress. How was she going to avoid him now? He'll be back in school tomorrow and along with the fangirl-ish screams behind him. It was starting to get peaceful around the school. But she _had_ to get a letter from him saying he'll be back tomorrow and waiting at the school gates for her.

It just so happens that tomorrow is today. _Grand…_

She pointed her gaze at the clock that was hanging over the classroom's chalkboard. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Oh, how it loves to mock her.

It was five more minutes till class was over. And when that happens, she has to find a way to escape the school and Natsume. Otherwise, Natsume will whisk her away as his bride. Bride? That's correct.

Natsume was supposed to find himself a fiancé before he got back from the meeting. All he had to do was state it to his father, get the girl and they're engaged. Isn't that romantic?—Not. Since Natsume had a long-time crush on Mikan, guess who gets the chance to be Natsume's fiancé? I'm not going to 

tell you the answer since you already know it.

Mikan blinked blankly at the clock. Did it just move faster? She bit her bottom lip; two minutes were remaining. Time does fly. And it flies pretty darn fast.

The young auburn-haired girl re-focused herself on her work. She didn't answer one single question. She read the first question and thought for a moment.

_Natsume—that boy who usually looks indecent—is going to whisk you away as his bride. Remember that time when he pants did fall and it showed everyone his underwear. And you were there, on top of him. You tripped and fell on him, making his pants also fall, and everyone assumed you two were going to do "it" in public._That was an unforgivable moment. Period.

"I hate him!" she yelled and a suffocating silence hung in the air with her. Next thing, a shadow was hovering over her. She turned her head and saw the teacher she despised most—Jinno.

"Sakura, you're staying here later after school," he announced to her.

OK, today—and _only_ today—Jinno became her hero. Mikan jumped up and started dancing… her victory dance. "Thank you, Jin-Jin!"

"Sakura, sit down," Jinno spat.

Immediately, Mikan's butt came in contact with her seat. "Yes, Jin-Jin," she said.

The two minutes have passed and the school bell rung. Jinno dismissed his class and started collecting papers from each desk. He came to Mikan's and saw no answer written on the paper.

"You didn't answer a question, Miss Sakura?" Jinno asked through his gritted teeth.

Mikan looked hopeless in her seat and replied, "I was stressing out."

"All these questions are simple," Jinno said, "I expected even you to get them all right."

"Hey," Mikan pouted and crossed her arms over her chest childishly.

Jinno continued to collect the papers from the desks and said to Mikan, "You can clean the chalkboard while you're still here. I'll call your mother to tell her you'll come home late."

Mikan got up from her seat and walked towards the chalkboard, thinking if Natsume will be at the gates or not. Jinno left the classroom when he picked up all the papers and set them on his desk.

Erasing all Jinno's markings, Mikan was whispering to herself, "I'll probably come out late and he would've left by then. So I might be able to exit through the front gates."

"Ruka-pyon was excited when I told him that Natsume was coming back," Mikan said. "But why was he excited that I told him? Shouldn't he receive the news before me that Natsume was coming back? I mean, Ruka-pyon knew Natsume longer than I did. I guess Natsume had his reasons."

Mikan remained quiet for a while and then asked herself aloud, "Didn't Ruka-pyon and I make plans weeks ago that we were going to meet Tsubasa?"

It became quiet as she began thinking but then she heard footsteps hitting against the floor in the hallways. Jinno must be coming back. The door creaked open and there was Jinno.

"Miss Sakura, your mother has yet been noted but I came to drop off your fiancé," Jinno said and moved aside to show Natsume.

Her gaze looked at Natsume—she was stunned. He was wearing a suit with no beanie cap, no sunglasses. He looked quite—_good-looking._

"I will go notify your mother now," Jinno said and left the room once again.

It was silent between the two. Then Mikan began, "Why did you come in here?"

He grinned. "Wasn't I supposed to take my fiancé home?"

Natsume started walking closer to Mikan while she remained unmoved. He stopped in front of her and said, "You're still the same. But you grew a bust from what I could see."

Mikan flushed and yelled, "Pervert!"

He smirked and said, "Someone will be assuming once again—"

"I can't believe you still remember that," Mikan mumbled. "So much for my knight in shining armor."

"I supposed I'm not a knight in shining armor," Natsume said. "But I am your fiancé—a man in a black suit."

Well, not all men can come as knight in shining armors. But they can come as men looking for their princesses.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt sarcastic while making this whole one-shot. Originally, it wasn't supposed to be a one-shot but what the heck? I made it a one-shot. A _rushed_ one-shot. Yeah, I don't have all the time I want.

Countdown to my birthday: Four more days. 8D

- Etsuko O. Daikama


End file.
